Sirius and Remus's daughter
by GinnyPotterlover
Summary: Stephanie is Sirius and Remus's Daughter


**Harry Potter and Twilight I do not them that belong to JK rolling but I do not Stephanie Rose Lupin- Black Sirius and Remus's Daughter **

**Chapter 1 Father and Daughter Reunion**

**Stephanie follows Remus to her Papa's house **

**Sirius did not know what to say when Remus and Stephanie arrives **

**Stephanie: PAPA**

**Sirius: Darling * Hugs his Daughter***

**The order gasped in shock**

**Stephanie and Sirius were crying fanily reunion again **

**Molly: who is that girl? **

**Stephanie wince at that **

**Sirius growls at Molly: that girl is my daughter Molly you cow leave her be I mean it * overpriced of his Daughter***

**Stephanie: Papa stops it**

**Sirius hugs his daughter again **

**Stephanie hugs her papa back smiling **

**They pull apart **

**Stephanie giggles**

**Sirius laughs with his only Daughter **

**Chapter 2 Stephanie meets her Papa's godson Harry and his friends**

**Stephanie sits in her Papa's lap **

**Sirius wraps his arms around her**

**Harry, Hermoine and Ron comes in **

**Sirius: hi Harry, Hermoine and Ron this my Daughter Stephanie Rose Black **

**Harry: nice too meet you Stephanie**

**Stephanie looked up her Stunned Light Grey eyes with long red hair: you too Harry, Hermoine and Ron I am ready done with School but I am staying with Papa now**

**Sirius loves being called papa only if Remus knows she is his daughter too**

**Stephanie will not leave her Papa alone at all **

**Sirius: Darling you staying in my room with me **

**Stephanie: okay Papa you want to Show me?**

**Sirius leads her upstairs into his room**

**Stephanie flaps on the bed looking tried **

**Sirius waves his hand**

**Stephanie was in her Pjs red with gold on them yawing **

**Sirius change into his Pjs bottom **

**They under the quid and they fall fast asleep in each other arms **

**Hermoine and Ginny want to talk to Stephanie when they looking in Sirius's room whisping: awe**

**Remus even looks in: wow **

**Chapter 3 the next day**

**Stephanie is up and in her light green Dress with her red long hair tied up and heads down Stairs**

**Mrs Black: BLOOD TALIENS**

**Stephanie: SHUT IT RIGHT HERE GRANMA OR YOU WILL WAKE PAPA *send a death glare at her Papa's Mother ***

**Everyone froze to seen Stephanie yelling at her grandma**

**Mrs Black went quiet**

**Stephanie walks past without glaring at her **

**Molly: here Steph take that tray ups to your Papa **

**Stephanie takes the tray upstairs knocks **

**Sirius is wake and is dress: come on in Darling**

**Stephanie opens the door carries in the tray and place in front of her papa: Papa I shout at grandma**

**Sirius: so I have hear that I am so proud of you kiddo**

**Stephanie giggles**

**Chapter 3 the Superise in the daily prophesy **

**Sirius reads chokes on his coffee **

**Stephanie rub's her papa's back **

**Sirius: holycrap I am free **

**Stephanie: that was me finding Peter and got him into the minister of magic he admit it he betray Lily and James and Fame you Papa you have to Remus something Papa**

**Sirius: Omg Darling that amazing * realize then signs * okay Remus follow me and Stephanie to the Drawing room but no one else will not follow us **

**Chapter 4 Remus gets tell the truth about Sirius's Pregnancy and his Daughter**

**Remus: Padfoot what is going on? **

**Sirius: you remember when in year 7 I was throwing up everymoring? **

**Remus: yes I remember that why?**

**Sirius nods: I was Pregnant back then the only that knew were James and Lily when me and you were dating **

**Remus Gasped: you mean you were pregnant with my Chid?**

**Stephanie: Papa was pregnant with me **

**Sirius: she's right Remus she is your Daughter too **

**Remus: WHAT**

**Stephanie: Dad stops it **

**Remus calms down: I can not believe this I still love you Sirius**

**Sirius: I love you too Remus **

**Stephanie: EW GROSS *covers her eyes shudder *not kiss in front of me **

**Sirius and Remus: Opps Sorry darling **

**Stephanie rolls her eyes grins: its okay **

**Chapter5 the park **

**They heads out to the Park with Harry and Stephanie its was snowing **

**Stephanie made a Snowball: hey Papa watches out * throw the snowball at Sirius hitting him right in the face ***

**Sirius: you're on * throw open back only to hit Harry ***

**Harry throws one back hitting Remus in the face **

**They have a big snowball fight **

**They went back home**

**Stephanie giggling jumps into her Papa's Arms **

**Sirius chucked as his rest his Head on Remus's Shoulder having family time **

**Harry leaves them to go help with the **

**Chapter 6 family time**

**Stephanie, Sirius and Remus all asleep smiling fanily being back toghter as a Family **

**Molly tiptoes in place a blanket around the happy family know Remus and Sirius are couple and Stephanie is their Daughter **

**Stephanie wakes up bined her eyes **

**Sirius wakes up too: hey Darling**

**Stephanie: Hi Papa **

**Remus when wakes up smiling: Hi Love and Sweetie **

**Stephanie: Hi Dad**

**Sirius: Hey Babe**

**Stephanie: Papa the father and Daughter dance is coming up soon will you go with me?**

**Sirius: you know I will with go with you**

**Stephanie Speals: SHOPPING**

**Sirius groans knowing how much his daughter loves shopping: we go tommozo into London to shop okay**

**Chapter 7 Shopping for the father and Daughter Dance **

**Sirius, Remus and Stephanie are walking the streets of London looking at the shops **

**They go in a dress open to buy their daughter a dress **

**Stephanie see the one and goes ties it on it's was a long red one **

**Sirius and Remus waiting outside the dressing rooms they gasped when Stephanie comes out she looked so beautyfull in the dress**

**Sirius: wow Stephanie you looked so goreuges in that dress **

**Stephanie: aw thanks Papa I want this Dress it's the one**

**Sirius nods**

**After that **

**Stephanie comes out in her own cloths they buy the dress with red High heels **

**Chapter 8 the Father and Daughter Dance **

**Everyone was waiting **

**Remus clears his throat **

**Everyone look at him**

**Sirius is at the bottom of the stairs **

**Remus: please welcome my and Sirius's daughter Miss Stephanie Lupin-Black**

**Stephanie arrives at the top of the Stairs**

**Everyone Exp Sirius and Remus gasped**

**Stephanie walks down Stairs to her Papa who holding a matching red spiking coat for his daughter is wearing a tux with a read jacket mating tie to match his daughter 's dress **

**Sirius slips on the coat over his daughter's shoulder **

**Remus spad a Picture with a Magic crinam **

**Sirius Hire a pink limo to pick them and pick them again after the dance was done **

**Stephanie and her Papa gets in the limo knowing the dance was at Stephanie's old school **

**They arrive **

**Everyone gasped when the limo opens the door**

**Sirius steps out turn out holding his hand out to his daughter **

**Stephanie step out with the help with her papa 'a hand **

**The limo leaves**

**Stephanie hears someone calling her name: ALICE*dragged her Papa to Alice and Carlisle ***

**Stephanie and Alice hugged **

**Sirius: Erm **

**Stephanie: Ohh sorry papa this Alice Cullen and her Dad Carlisle Alice and Carlisle this my Papa Sirius Black**

**Carlisle: nice to meet you Sirius **

**Sirius: you too Carlisle this wired now our Daughters are bests of friends **

**Alice: We moving**

**Stephanie: what?**

**Carlisle: Yep**

**Sirius: We moving to Forks**

**Carlisle: that was we going as well**

**Stephanie and Alice Speals they stay bests of friends they moving to the some area **

**Stephanie: Alice how is your boyfriend Jasper?**

**Alice: he's fine **

**Stephanie: Okay **

**Chapter 9 High School **

**Stephanie is in the Cullen's Car with Alice and Jasper laughing **

**Jasper: So Steph?**

**Stephanie: Papa lets be in your year Jasper I am older then Alice I am 18 years older **

**Jasper: sweet **

**Stephanie: yep **

**Stephanie knows about them being vampires will not tell a soul about it **

**Everyone Stare at them I mean everyone no one will talk to the Cullen's**

**Stephanie, Jasper, Alice and the Cullen's leaves for their lessons**

**Stephanie and Jasper both have History **

**They sit next to each other: Papa told me this might help you * whisping * its form was me and papa is from ***

**Jasper nods knowing about them being wizard and witch shucking on the blood pop **

**Stephanie: it's that Helping Jasper**

**Jasper: yes * his eyes return to gold***

**Stephanie knowing about Jasper's History **

**Mr Evans: well we have a Hero Mayor Jasper Warlock Aka Jasper Hale **

**Japer:* glare at the teacher * but did ya know about that **

**Mr Evans: it's in the Book**

**Stephanie: Erm Mr Evans I know another hero you hear of the wizardry world?**

**Mr Evans: Yes**

**Stephanie: the Hero is Harry James Potter he my Papa's godson and hero I meet him **

**The class gasped **

**Mr Evan: that means you are a witch can you show some stuff**

**Stephanie: sure * Brings out her out * ****Expecto patronum* sliver Lion shot out her Wand maybe I can have papa to have a duel with go him **

**Lion took off **

**Mr Evans: WOW what else can you do too? **

**Stephanie: ****Wingardium Leviosa* Points at Jasper ***

**Jasper began to flow up: whoa bloody hell**

**Sirius arrives: darling you ready?**

**Stephanie: YOU'RE ON PAPA**

**Everyone of the whole school comes out into the sports area hearing they have Witch and Wizard in town**

**Stephanie and Sirius Blow to each other taking tree steps**

**Stephanie shouts: ****Tarantallegra**

**Sirius: Protego* shied light up around him * ha **

**Stephanie rolls her eyes then smirked: YOU IN FOR IT PAPA ****Reducio**

***breaks the Shied and Hits Sirius in the Arm * ha got ya**

**Sirius: Damm Ow * felt the pain in his Arm* **

***Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Bella are in shock to see magic is real**

**Stephanie hits him with a Cutting curse **

**Remus Watch as his Daughter and lover having a duel **

**Stephanie: COME ON THAT ALL YOU GOT PAPA?**

**Sirius: YEA RIGHT **

**Stephanie: ha you easy even you were an Auror Papa Stupefy **

**Sirius gets hit by it **

**Stephanie:** **Expelliarmus **

**Sirius gets it by the spell and his wand flees closs**

**Stephanie Catching her Papa's wand: Ha DAD YOUR UP**

**Remus: FINE * began dueling his daughter * **

**Sirius: Oh Boy they going to be at for a While **

**Headmaster arrives watching them fight**

**Stephanie: Rictusempra **

**Remus get by the Spell began to laugh cant not stop **

**Sirius signs:**

**Carlisle, Alice, Jasper: GO STEPHANIE**

**Stephanie: stupefy **

**Remus does not duck fall unconscious**

**Everyone can not believe Stephanie Beat her papa and Dad in an Duel **

**Harry Arrives: OI STEPHANIE ME AND YOU VS Sirius and Remus**

**Stephanie: SURE HARRY**

**Harry stands next to Stephanie**

**Sirius got its wand back is standing next to Remus they began a Double Duel**

**Harry and Stephanie: STUPFY**

**It hits them **

**Sirius recovery's quick: Rictusempra**

**Stephanie: ****Protego * shied light around Harry and Stephanie * **

**Harry makes a snowball and hits Sirius and Remus in it with his wand **

**Sirius and Remus's face was priceless **

**Everyone laughs at them **

**Stephanie smirked mutted something pink light shot her wand hitting Sirius and Remus in the chest **

**Sirius realize the spell: oh no Moony our plan been backfire **

**Chapter 10**

**Stephanie is walking With Jasper: DUKE REDIUCO *hits Bellatix* Get LOSE Aunt duels her **

**Sirius and Remus gasped as Stephanie Bellatix without backing down**

**Chapter 11 Stephanie's Gradation **

**Sirius can not believe that his Daughter is about to Gradation **

**Stephanie comes down wearing her gradation outfit **

**Thanks god the Black is next to the Cullen's**

**Carlisle and Esme deived that Sirius, Remus and Stephanie are part of their family after Stephanie Save Jasper Life **

**Mr Evans: Stephanie Lupin-Black **

**Sirius, Remus, Carlisle and Esme Claps for her**

**Stephanie Blush: we are the future it's our chose to do what we want to you thanks * gets her dimpord* **

**After that **

**Sirius ,Remus and Stephanie are at the Cullen's Stephanie Been Dating Edward a most a Year now **

**Carlisle: Stephanie you and your Papa and Dad will get change in a year time**

**Stephanie suddly screams: Omg **

**They turn to see Edward on one Knee **

**Sirius and Remus know about this Edward asked for Pessmisson to marry their daughter**

**Sirius and Remus even have tears in their Eyes **

**Edward: Stephanie Rose Lupin-Black will you marry me?**

**Stephanie: YES I will marry you Edward **

**Edward: this ring is my of birth mother * place the ring on Stephanie's hand ***


End file.
